Forum:Power Sources
this is a challenging question for me to ask. let me explain my idea first; in aftermath of the nuclear war that destroyed the world, the hundreds of nuclear warhead of varies make, design and yield hit into Alaska. this land already scard by war, was changed forever into a dark and desolate place far greater then the American wasteland. in this fallout world were the fundamental laws of physic and the universe are different then our own; the radioactive fallout and massive explosive pressure caused by the many nuclear warheads resulted in a massive chemical mutation in the soil. the already bloodied soil of Alaska went through processes that would under normal circumstance would take millions of years. radiation and pressure caused the war torn soil to form massive Petroleum both in the lower surface soil and underground pools. The Enclave would later come to Alaska and find these deposits, and would uses them to fuel their air and group fleets for the next 1000 years. So, I know this is of course highly unlikely in the real world but under the rule of the fallout universe; with radiation acting the way it does and the laws of physics and chemistry maybe this freak occurrence could happen. Does any one have a problem with this assessment, this reason behind the Enclave seemingly endless supply of fuel? Templar88 23:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm fine with that explanation. --Cerebral plague 23:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I can agree to that logic, I'm in with that. Also Gold can help with the Wealth, in any era gold is valued, I mean one ounce of gold could equal 1000 caps, and Gold can't rust and it would be slightly radoactive I guess --Brengarrett 00:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :thank you for you feed back Bren but what the heck does Gold have to do will power sources?! who is talking about wealth? Templar88 00:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::No one is going to give two shits about gold in the wastes Bren, they are going to care more about having enough ammo then having gold plating on their gun. --Cerebral plague 00:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) (thisd next segement is in the voice of Sarge from Red Vs Blue, read like that for maximun funny) Well Gold is pretty and since the dawn of time Men like gliterry stuff, so I figure adding that to the mix to increase wealth, also Gold can be used to I don't know, Make stuff to stop UV Rays, LAser Absorber, ect. But I guess you are right, now if you excuse me, I need to go kill Grif STFU Bren lol, you'll never reach the awesomeness of the RvB script writers. Anyway, yes, this sounds perfectly reasonable.--Solbur 01:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah you are right, and I admit it. Also I'm thinking this summer of making my own MAchinima, I call it Tanks a Lot, basically its a solider (me) getting killed over and over again by a tank, while he trys different methods to beat it, which all fail, ranging from a bunch of grenades, to The Bat mobile, to even setting up the bubble shield and then when it disapears I go "Aw Crap" :"bubble shield"... What the heck are you talking about? this isn't the place to talk about your own machinima videos. go over to the Random forum. Templar88 15:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Deterium Erm, apparently, most vehicles in Fallout (with the exception of the PMV Valdez and possibly a few others) run on fusion or fission power, including VTOLs. Petroleum is nigh-useless to the likes of the Enclave. Deuterium is the fuel source of the age. //--Run4urLife! 19:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : and how would the Enclave develope this heavy hydrogen R4L? Templar88 19:28, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :: Run4's right, I believe that's the cannon explanation. --Cerebral plague 19:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::my statement still stands, how does the Enclave and other organizations make heavy hydrogen? Templar88 19:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Other factions would steal it from the Enclave (No idea how that would work) and the Enclave get it because it has a natural abundance in the oceans of Earth of approximately one atom in 6500 of hydrogen (~154 PPM). --Cerebral plague 19:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Damn, he got the figures down just when I was about to (damn edit conflicts), but yea, thats about the height of it, you get heavy hydrogen from heavy water., and all you get out the other end of the engine is water. //--Run4urLife! 19:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You make it sound like vehicle run on water, it doesn't. To produce heavy hydroden you would need a need advance, specaily designed machines that were operated by trained scietist to produce it. if it was as simple as you guys would put it everyone one be driving around in mad max like war buggys. Templar88 19:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Guess what the Enclave have. Scientists. Guess what other factions have? Scientists. --Cerebral plague 19:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::you are presuming to think that the BoS could power VTOLS? then why haven't they? and why are Vegas's EMAA always critizised for this. Templar88 19:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) it just accured to be, how did you get that Deutrium would be the fallout fuel source for nuclear fission in a 1950s sci fi would? Templar88 19:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Deuterium and Tritium are fusion fuels, plutonium and uranium are fission sources. As for knowing that Fallout would use them comes from the fact that they have been known since the first fission bombs and fusion bombs. //--Run4urLife! 20:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Because that's the only known fusion material. Well, that and Tritium. Fallout seems to stick with our world's physics in most cases, other than plasma and radiation effects. And while other groups may have scientists, they are not on the level of the Enclave, nor do they have the required technology to set up fusion reactions. Nor do they have the technology to separate the heavy hydrogen from the oxygen it's attached to. You're just throwing wild generalizations around now Templar. //--Run4urLife! 20:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :generalization?! where am I generalizing? I am trying to show that Hydrogen power cells aren't as simple as pouring a buggect of water into a gas tank. Templar88 20:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) and since you haven't actualy answer how the Enclave or any other group would produce, manufactor, make Heavy water cell feul and then store it, maintain it, or otherwise all just asume that you are just very intelligent, but not so smart. Templar88 20:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :: ::Starting with the bit about putting words in CPs mouth. Then assuming that all scientists have the expertise and equipment to separate the heavy hydrogen from the heavy water. And you have no right to accuse people of not being smart when you can't spell (yet another generalization). Also, they'd separate it in much the same way we do nowadays (alas, my college course does not cover the methods, but I assume it has something to do with the way all molecules are split, i.e. bombarment with subatomic particles travelling at high speed). //--Run4urLife! 20:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC)